Bittersweet Memories
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: AU of season one. When Lexie Grey moves to Seattle to start her internship, she leaves nothing behind in New York. Moving to Seattle she reconciles with her boyfriend of three years, Mark Sloan, who moved away for a new job. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt them and old wounds are ripped open? Can they survive them this time? Or will it break them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And once again, another fic. Now this one is set season one, but it's completely AU. Lexie is the main Grey sister and Meredith isn't in it yet. **

* * *

_"I'm going to Seattle."_

_"I'm going to Boston." _

Lexie stood amidst moving boxes. Removal men were walking in and out of the apartment that her and Mark shared up until one month ago when he told her he was moving to Seattle. She didn't know where in Seattle but it was Seattle, and Seattle was the other side of the country to Boston, where she was heading at the time. But upon more thoughtful inspection she realised Boston wasn't the place where she wanted to be, nor was New York, the place where she currently lived.

Too many memories; bad and good, remained in New York. She had been in New York for four months when she met Mark, and that was three years ago. He was with someone when he met her in a bar across the street from her small apartment, but as soon as he saw her he knew that he had to know her. And that's what he did; he approached the brunette in the purple cocktail dress and he got to know her. And he fell in love with her instantly.

Two years finally passed after that July night and Mark and Lexie were finally happy. Their first year of being together as a couple was tough; with ex-girlfriends becoming possessive and ultimatums being issued but finally they worked through their issues and moved in together.

Until one night when he came home when she was studying for one of her finals at med school. She was in her last month of med school and had already applied for internships around the country when he came home and told her that he had a job offer in Seattle. Staring at him blankly she told him that she was accepted into Mass Gen's internship programme, causing them to decide to go long distance with their relationship.

And that's how she found herself, standing in their old empty apartment surrounded by boxes of their stuff; mostly hers but some of his that he had left behind because he had not shipped it over to Seattle yet. But that's mainly the reason that everything is boxed up. As the movers weaved in and out of the apartment, carrying boxes and bags into the truck outside she looked around and basked in the memories that overtook her. All that remained in the apartment was the basic furniture. She looked around and remembered. They had their first real fight in that kitchen, and they broke the $1000 dollar vase against that wall and they had make up sex many times on that couch.

As she was reliving memories she never realised the removal guy speaking to her.

"Ma'am, we're ready to go," the removal guy, whose name tag read, Pete said.

"Okay, thank you." Lexie said, smiling at Pete and picking up her suitcases from the floor and carrying them out to where the taxi was waiting for her to take her to the airport.

* * *

Lexie touched down in her destination and couldn't help but smile, she was here. She quickly retrieved her baggage from the baggage claim and headed out of the airport to find a taxi that would take her to her hotel.

Upon arrival to her hotel, she checked in as quickly as possible and headed up to her room. She unlocked the door and dragged her suitcases through the door. Barely even managing to take off her shoes she collapsed onto the comfy bed, falling asleep instantly and wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Lexie awoke with a start the next morning, the shrill sound of her alarm bleeping was repeating over and over in her head. She went to slam her hand down on the alarm, only to find it not there. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, wondering where the hell she was for a moment before realising where she was. She smiled slightly at the thought of being here at this time before remembering that today was her first day at work.

She jumped off the bed quickly, gathering some clothes out of the suitcase lying discarded on the floor before walking into the en-suite bathroom to take a shower, ready for her first day as an intern.

She rushed the shower, and threw on the clothes that she had gathered before running out of the door. Scrambling down the two flights of stairs, because she couldn't be bothered to wait for the elevator, she ran out the front doors of the hotel, hailing a taxi and telling the cabbie where she wanted to go. And go she did.

She was on her way to Seattle Grace hospital, for her first day as being an intern.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the hospital she felt a sudden rush of glee. She was heading off to find Dr. Derek Shepherd as she was on his service that day and as she was walking bells were ringing in her head, the name sounded oddly familiar; too familiar; in fact.

Alarm bells finally rung, and with her photographic memory was able to recall every time Mark had mentioned Derek. The times were few and far between but they were still there, every time Mark mentioned Derek he mentioned him as his brother, and his best friend.

Lexie slowly approached Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd?" She said meekly, and her assumptions were correct, he was Mark's best friend. "I'm Doctor Grey; I'm your intern for the day."

"Ah, Doctor Grey. I was wondering when you would turn up. We're just waiting for Doctor Sloan; he's the plastic surgeon on this case. He always runs late." Derek said.

Lexie visibly stilled when Derek said 'Doctor Sloan'. She gulped hard; she knew he was in Seattle. That's why she swapped her internship to Seattle Grace hospital, but she didn't know at which hospital he worked at. I guess I just found out, she thought as Mark approached the nurses' station.

Lexie lowered her head, hoping to hide her face from her boyfriend for at least now until she could talk to him properly, it was only her first day and already something relatively bad had happened. In technicalities, it wasn't bad because she didn't know that he was working at this hospital but it was bad in terms that in her first day she was her boyfriend's best friend's intern and was going to be working on a case with said boyfriend.

She kept her head low as Mark approached her and Derek, she assumed that to Derek, this would look rather odd but she knew that even if she did keep her head low, Mark would find out it's her.

"Mark, this is Doctor-" Derek began when Mark finally reached the nurses' station, after dodging the advances of many nurses.

"Lexie?" Mark asked questioningly when Lexie lifted her head and met his familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Mark," Lexie said, smiling properly for the first time since he left New York. And meeting his eyes she instantly knew; she made the right decision to move to Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: And that was that. Please review. Just so everyone is clear, Lexie is the original Grey sisters and the group of interns are the same as season one, but Meredith is replaced by Lexie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter guys, thanks so much for the response!**

* * *

Derek stared between his best friend and his intern for the day, the looks being exchanged between the two were suspicious to say at the least, and the longing in both voices was something that could only be described one way; love.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked shocked, his eyes locked on those of Lexie, as joy filled his whole body and a true smile spread across his face for the first time in a month.

"I'm doing my internship here," Lexie said cheerfully, and Mark's face spread into a wider grin, if that was even deemed possible.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Really," Lexie said smiling; and laughing a little at Mark's usual antics.

A throat clearing cut the reunion between boyfriend and girlfriend, attending and intern, short. Both turned to the neurosurgeon, who was watching the pair with a curious eye but a knowing look. A quick glance shared between the couple only confirmed the attending's suspicions, and as both his intern and his best friend looked at him expectantly, he felt the obligation to speak.

"Doctor Sloan, if you don't mind putting your catch-up on hold, Doctor Grey is on my service today and we have patients to take care of," Derek said, choosing to save the couple issue for later, and focusing on the medicine instead.

"Yes sure, see you later Shep," Mark said, clapping a hand before turning to Lexie, "Doctor Grey," he finished seductively, and walked off; leaving a beaming Lexie and a smug looking Derek.

"Ready, Doctor Grey?" Derek asked with a hinting smile, and already felt that this intern was going to be the one to watch.

"Sure am, Doctor Shepherd," Lexie replied eagerly, following Derek towards the patient's room.

* * *

"Hey."

Mark Sloan was sitting alone at a table in the practically deserted cafeteria, when Lexie approached him cautiously, Derek had disappeared on her and her resident was nowhere to be found, leaving the intern to walk around the hospital. Stumbling upon the cafeteria, the brunette walked in when she saw her boyfriend sitting alone at a table with charts stacked either side of him.

"Hey," the attending smiled up at the intern, using the soft, rare smile that only she ever saw.

"Is everything okay?" Lexie asked softly and timidly, sitting down on the chair opposite him, grabbing one of the charts out of his hand and reading it quickly, memorising every detail.

Mark couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet memory, remembering the times not one year ago when she would be studying for a final and he looking over some of his files at home, and she would steal the files and try to get the one up on him, because of her photographic memory.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Mark said, confused as to why Lexie was asking such question. By now the charts had been completely discarded, and Mark and Lexie were sitting with their eyes locked together, their hands entwined underneath the table.

"I don't know, I was just checking." Lexie said softly, feeling Mark's thumb stroke lovingly over the knuckle of her thumb.

"You're here, how can I not be okay when my girlfriend, who is stunningly beautiful and extremely smart, is here?" Mark said, with the gaze that after three years together, still made her weak at the knees.

Lexie smiled at Mark, she knew for a fact that if Derek were to see his best friend right now he would scoff at Mark's choice of words, but luckily for the intern, her attending for the day was not here.

"Actually," Mark said, pulling Lexie from her thoughts, "Why are you here? I thought you were in Boston doing your internship?"

"I missed you. I was sitting in the apartment three weeks ago and was deciding where to go for my internship and it was between Mass Gen and here, and I was looking at the acceptance letters and I didn't even have to think before knowing that it was here that I wanted to be. For that week that you were gone it was honestly like half of me was missing, I couldn't sleep, eat or barely breathe. So I packed up the apartment and left New York yesterday. I'm sure my mom will be pissed though, me not doing my internship at her hospital. I've been avoiding her phone calls for the past three weeks." Lexie rambled, barely breathing or stopping as she spoke and gripping Mark's hand tighter as she spoke about her mother.

"Oh yes, the Ellis Grey would not approve. Good thing you never do anything she tells you too." Mark joked, and the brunette laughed a genuine laugh, and managed to make light of the situation.

"Shut up you big jerk," Lexie said, leaning over and slapping his arm playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault your mother likes me more than you." Mark joked.

"Uh, yes Mark, it is. You just flashed your smile at her and told her you were a fifth year resident and she was eating out of the palm of your hand." Lexie said, knitting her eyebrows together the way that she does when she is being serious about something.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Mark commented, smiling a mega-watt smile to enforce his point.

Lexie was about to bite back with a comment when Mark's pager went off. Groaning, the attending pulled it out of his lab coat pocket and checked the message on it quickly. Standing up, Mark gathered the files in his arms and gave Lexie a brief kiss in parting; one of habit; completely forgetting where they are and who is surrounding them, because this is normal for them. Kissing goodbye when one of them has to leave is the normal for them, and has been for three years. Not that anyone else in the hospital knows that.

Lexie looked around quickly once Mark left and she realised once again where she was, and luckily the cafeteria was deserted. Letting out a sigh of relief at the fact that no-one could see them; Lexie too stood up and left the cafeteria, heading off to find Derek before he goes into surgery with Mark.

* * *

"So… how did you meet her?"

Three hours, twenty minutes; the amount of time that Derek and Mark had been operating on their 'Miracle Patient' for, and the amount of time that Lexie and Mark's intern for the day, Izzie Stevens had been sitting in the gallery observing for.

Derek asked Mark the question just after the surgery reached its 'safe point', and it caused the plastics attending to look up at his best friend, a sly smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"And why would that bother you?" Mark asked jokingly, in the short month that he had been in Seattle, the only thing making him smile when he wasn't talking to Lexie was his best friend, and now that Derek knew about Lexie, he wasn't going to hear about the end of this.

"Uh, because you're Mark, you're a man whore, though obviously you aren't now. But you're Mark, the only time I've ever seen you this happy was the time when mom told you that you got an acceptance letter to Columbia. So, how and when did you meet her?" Derek said, and ignored the stares from the scrub nurses around the room.

"Three years ago. That's all I'm giving you." Mark said, returning his concentration to the skin grafts in front of him and missing the comical jaw drop from Derek.

"Three years? How did I not know about this?" Derek shouted, and up in the gallery Lexie laughed silently, this was the exact reaction Mark said Derek would have.

"Um…" Mark stalled; he didn't know what to say now that the time actually came to tell his best friend.

"Did you meet her in New York?" Derek asked, handing the scalpel back to Bokey and asking for suction.

"Yes," Mark replied.

"Does mom know?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"She does. And before you ask, mom loves her, and so does Nancy, and she's the hardest to please." Mark said, answering Derek's unspoken question.

Derek's jaw dropped, his mom and sisters had met Lexie yet he knew nothing about her before today?

"What about the other three?" Derek asked, he was determined he was going to find a flaw in this.

Mark smirked at Derek's attempt at playing it cool. The plastic surgeon knew what he was playing at, and he was going to feed the beast.

"Amelia said, and I quote; 'this girl is freaking awesome and I want her to be my best friend she's that awesome', Kathleen just cried because she was pregnant for about the tenth time, and Lizzie just hugged her, lots." Mark said, and Derek's jaw fell further, if that was even possible whilst Lexie, who was listening intently from the gallery, smiled whilst remembering the memory.

"Wow. Okay." Derek said in awe, and Mark smirked in reply underneath his scrub mask, and the OR fell silent as the two men resumed their work.

* * *

"Who do you think this woman is?" Izzie asked, as Lexie and she watched the two men catch up with a hawk eye, not noticing the wide grin Lexie was sporting.

"Huh?" Lexie asked confusedly.

Izzie turned to her fellow intern, and a grin too spread across her face as the brunette tried and failed to cover the grin on hers.

"You know something!" Izzie exclaimed, turning in her seat completely forgetting about the surgery and completely focusing on Lexie.

"What? No I don't." Lexie denied, and she tried to stop the blush spreading across her face.

"Yes, you do. Who is it?" Izzie asks, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lexie said, dropping her gaze to where she was wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yes you do Lexie. So don't deny it." Izzie said sternly.

"Honestly Izzie, I don't know who this woman is." Lexie said truthfully, but Izzie still picked up on the knowing tone lacing her voice.

"Okay… but you know something." Izzie said, turning back in her seat but leaving her gaze on the brunette, whose gaze was not on the surgery, but the plastic's attending.

"Wait..." Izzie said; which made the brunette look to her questioningly.

"What?" Lexie questioned.

"It's you isn't it? You're the woman."

* * *

**A/N: sooooo, Izzie knows. Ooooh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, thank you so much for the response guys!**

* * *

_"Wait..." Izzie said; which made the brunette look to her questioningly._

_"What?" Lexie questioned._

_"It's you isn't it? You're the woman."_

* * *

"What? What do you mean 'I'm the woman'." Lexie said with shock, trying to play off the innocent card by keeping her face shocked.

"I mean you're the woman Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd are on about." Izzie squealed excitedly.

"What? No… no, of course I'm not that woman. I'm just… me. Why would you think it's me they're talking about? That's crazy. Like, totally crazy." Lexie rambled, attempting to level her breathing back to normal.

"You're not hiding anything Lexie. I know it's you that they're talking about; I can see it on your face. You're Doctor Sloan's girlfriend." Izzie said awestruck.

"Okay, fine! Yes, it's me. Just… please Izzie, don't say anything to anyone else." Lexie pleaded with the blonde next to her, and she widened her big brown eyes for added effect.

"I won't. Don't worry! So, what's he like then? Seems like a jackass, a hot jackass, but still a jackass to me." Izzie said, and Lexie smirked at the blonde and her enthusiasm when it comes to other peoples relationships.

"He's not a jackass; he's just… harsh to new people; interns especially. He hates them. Sees them as people to do his coffee runs and pick up his dry cleaning." Lexie said, and laughed a little at the memory her words conjured.

"Those words have a story behind them, and I can bet that you won't tell me the story. So satisfy me, is he at least good in bed? He looks like he is, with all his rugged looks and everything." Izzie gushed, and Lexie sent a curious look in the blonde's direction.

"Yeah, those words have a story behind them, and you are right, I won't tell you the story. But the answer to your question; he's better than good." Lexie whispered, and stood up and left the gallery, leaving her fellow intern alone and shocked.

* * *

Lexie was walking down one of the many corridors of the surgical floor with a smug grin on her face. So far, her first day being an intern wasn't so bad, except for Izzie finding out about her and Mark, which wasn't too bad considering.

She immediately stopped when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, the corridor was deserted and only one person and one person only could strike that kind of reaction from her body. The person grabbed her wrist, and pulled her around to face him, she looked up into the piercingly blue eyes of her boyfriend and her face broke out into the biggest grin he had ever seen.

He checked once over to see that there was no-one in the corridor, and once he knew that there wasn't, he leant down and captured Lexie's lips in a passionate kiss and reciprocated, kissing him back with just as much force and wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to put more into the kiss.

They pulled apart when air became a necessity, and Lexie looked lovingly into Mark's eyes.

"We can't do this here, somebody already knows." Lexie sighed, and Mark began to play with the ends of her curls.

"Derek will cool off, we just gotta give him some time," Mark said, pulling Lexie closer to him by using the hold he had on her.

"No; not Derek; it's someone else. Someone else knows." Lexie said hurriedly.

"Who?" Mark asked curiously.

"Izzie Stevens," Lexie whispered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"And, what's the problem in her knowing?" Mark asked. He didn't know what the huge problem in people knowing was.

"Because Mark! I'm an intern, if people know I'm dating an attending then they're just gonna say that you were either a fling and I got too clingy, or that I'm using to you to get into the programme and to get all the cool surgeries." Lexie said exasperatedly.

"They wouldn't say that if they knew we had been dating since you were a med student Lex! If they knew we had been dating for three years, they would know that it's not a fling and you don't use me to get into cool surgeries. And if they do say that, just tell them that you only did that when you were a med student." Mark said loudly, his voice echoing in the empty corridor.

"Mark, it's my first day as an intern, I'm not ashamed of our relationship or anything but it's just that people tend to judge before they know the whole story with us, take Derek for example, he judged us before he knew the whole story." Lexie replied just as loud, and now she was no longer standing with her arms around his neck, but two feet away from him.

"Since when do you care what people think about you? You're Lexie Grey, daughter of Ellis Grey and Mrs. Tequila herself; you never have cared what people think about you Lex, so why do you care now?" Mark spat, both of them getting angrier as the seconds ticked on.

"Because this is my career now too, Mark! I'm not just a med student anymore, so I care what people think of me because the people at this hospital will shape my career along with you. Mark, I know you love me, and I love you too, you know that and I would never be ashamed of our relationship, but I just want to keep us a secret for a little longer, okay?" Lexie said, her loud voice getting quieter towards the end of her mini-tirade.

"Well Grey, if you really want to keep your relationship a secret from the high-school gossipers in this hospital, you might not want to be having lover's quarrels in the middle of the corridor right by the nurses' station."

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know who said that last line, but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I would of updated it yesterday except there was a huge storm in wales and all the cell towers went and wifi was down… and well you don't really need the story, except, I did write a six chapter Slexie story that I just published. Anyway, here's this chapter, and it's M rated, very M rated, okay? **

* * *

Mark and Lexie whipped their heads around at the sound of a voice, and were faced with Lexie's resident, Miranda Bailey, who was frowning in discontent at the sight before her.

"Doctor Bailey, I can-" Lexie began to explain, but Bailey raised a hand to silence her intern.

"Save it, Grey. I don't wanna hear it, if you and Doctor Sloan want to sneak around and be all hush, hush about your relationship that's fine by me, just don't let it interfere with your work and definitely do not come crying to me when a nurse spreads it over the hospital." Bailey said sternly, giving her intern the 'Bailey gaze' and Lexie nodded quickly before her resident walked away, and the intern and attending could finally release the breath they had been holding.

"How much of that do you think she heard?" Lexie asked, looking nervously around for anybody approaching.

"Knowing Bailey, all of it." Mark replied looking at Lexie, who took a nervous gulp upon hearing his words.

Mark glanced over his girlfriend's head, and smiled at what he saw. He gripped her wrist and pulled her into the room, and Lexie gasped in surprise before turning around to face her smirking boyfriend as he locked the door of the on call room and watched her with hooded eyes.

"What are we doing in here?" Lexie asked, sucking in a breath of air when she saw Mark approach her in a predatory fashion. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her flush against him, the air knocked completely from her lungs.

"This," Mark husked, and crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue instantly parting her lips so that it could enter her mouth and re-explore familiar territory.

She moaned a the hungry contact and immediately reacted by locking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, pushing his tongue further into her mouth and consequentially pushing hers into his mouth.

He tugged on the hem of her scrub top, and she unlocked her arms from around his neck and allowed him to remove the item of clothing in a frenzy of passion before locking her arms around his neck once again.

His lips began a torturous trail of hot kisses down from her jawline to above the dip of her breasts, teasingly stopping at the dip before moving back up her body. His lips latched onto the place behind her ear where he knew was her weak spot before sucking, branding and marking her as his like he has done so many times before in the past three years.

She moved her hands down from around his neck to the hem of his own scrub top, pulling harshly on the dark blue material until he lifted his arms up, allowing her to remove the garment.

Once his shirt was gone, Lexie began to run her nimble fingers along and down his sculpted chest, dragging her nails down to the waist line of his scrub pants and teasingly dipping them past the material, only to retreat a second later.

Mark glanced up at her from where he was placing kisses on her collarbone and grew even harder; if that were possible; at the seductive and pleasure filled look on her face, and the lust-induced blackness of her eyes.

He cupped her ass in his hands, and she jumped into his arms, tightly locking her legs around his waist and pulling him even closer to her, and even through their layers of clothing she could feel his want and need for her, and she was positive that he could feel hers too.

He held her tightly and span her around, eliciting a little shriek of surprise from her and kissed her with all of his worth as he backed her up against the wall, using his hands to them up against it as soon as her back touched the wall.

She relished in the feel of the cold surface of the wall against her flushed back and she wound her hands into his hair as his skilled fingers slipped underneath her purple lace bra and took an erect nipple in between his fingers, twisting and pulling as she began to cry out in pleasure.

Somewhere along the lines, her shoes had fell off along with her socks, and she used the heel of her bare right foot to pull down his scrub pants slightly, and slid her right hand down between their aroused bodies and cupped his erection with her hand, causing him to buck his hips against her.

"Such a fucking tease," Mark husked in her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down playfully making her let out a breathy moan.

"And don't I know it," Lexie breathed, squeezing his cock hard, and his eyes sprung open and locked with her deviously aroused ones, and he grinned evilly.

"So you wanna play dirty then?" Mark growled.

Lexie moaned when she felt two of his fingers push their way past the waist line of her scrub pants and past her panties, and into her dripping wet opening unexpectedly, "Oh, hell yeah," She whispered seductively.

"Good, because I don't think I can last much longer," Mark answered breathlessly, pumping his fingers in and out of Lexie.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Lexie asked, using her heels to now fully pull down his scrub pants and boxers.

Mark pulled down Lexie's scrub pants and panties at the same time, but still managing to keep his fingers buried deep inside of her as she pulled her hips off of the wall to allow him to pull the items off quicker; and by doing this she caused his fingers to sink even deeper inside of her and she cried out with the pleasure of it all.

"Mark... please," Lexie pleaded; the feeling of his fingers deep inside of her and his erection pressing against the inside of her thighs was getting to be too much for her. She needed him inside of her; now.

"What? Tell me what you want, Lexie." Mark growled in her ear, pumping his fingers faster and harder as he felt her climbing towards her peak.

"You; I want you. Now, Mark." Lexie moaned, and she whimpered at the loss of contact for a few moments before his cock replaced his fingers.

She cried out as he filled her, and she used her feet to pull him in closer as her hands wound into his hair, tugging his lips down to her neck.

He began to thrust in and out of her roughly; the need for her too much to take their first time together in over a month slow.

Her moans and his grunts were the only sounds that filled the room, save for the slap of skin when he thrust in and out of her.

Lexie's hands flew from his hair and to his broad shoulder blades when she felt herself reaching her climax, and her nails scraped down his back leaving claw marks in their path. Not that either cared.

Mark felt her walls begin to clench around him, and his thrusts became faster trying to push her over the edge, wanting to feel her come apart in his arms.

She cried out in ecstasy as she came apart, her orgasm tearing her in two with pleasure and she dropped her head onto his shoulder as soon as she felt him spill inside of her, his own orgasm making him groan with pleasure.

They both tried to regulate their breathing; before she lifted her head and locked her eyes with the man she loves eyes.

"Wow. Gotta say, I like what people do in here." Lexie breathed, the pleasure still clouding her body.

"Oh, you haven't even experienced anything yet." Mark husked.

Lexie grinned, and took his earlobe between her teeth, biting down playfully and watching as his face contorts in pleasure and expectance, "Well then, why don't you show me?"

* * *

**A/N: Until next time guys, thanks for all the reviews etc. I love them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This applies to ALL of my stories; updates will probably be far apart and I don't know when they'll be, school is kicking my ass and I literally don't have a spare minute, I have French orals in less than 24 hours, triple science presentations on friday, core science coursework due tuesday, textiles coursework also due tuesday, and others due, so, I apologise if I take a while to update, please don't blame me if I take a while, it's not my fault, and my wifi is down until the sky man can come to fix it, but we do get three minute bursts every so often. **

* * *

"You know," Mark said quietly in the dark of the room, as Lexie lay with her head on his chest, a strand of her curly hair trapped between his fingers as he played with it. She lifted and turned her head slightly, looking up at him questioningly, "you still haven't told me where you've been living for the past week."

Lexie let out a giggle, dropping her head back down onto her boyfriend's bare, sculpted chest, her hair fanning out around her. "Why does it matter? I'm pretty much living here anyway."

"Because…" Mark started, "it just is."

Lexie used her forearms to push herself up. She turned in the bed so that she was lying parallel to his body, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Why?" she asked curiously, dropping light kisses onto his neck and shoulder.

"Because for all I know, you could be homeless and living on a street corner." He told her quietly, tugging a little too hard on the strand of hair between his fingers when he felt her lips reach _that _spot on his neck and grin devilishly against his skin.

She moved her lips up to his ear, her breaths heavy and laboured against his ear, making him _very_ aware of her very naked body curled up against his side. "You want to know a secret? I'm not homeless." She husked, biting down on his ear lobe and smirking when she heard the groan slip from between his lips.

Mark wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him and then flipping them over so she was resting below him. He moved his hands to clasp hers and pulled them above her head, locking and pinning them in place with one of his arms whilst the other held him steady above her, as he began to trail hot kisses down her neck and past her collarbone.

"So then, if you're not homeless, where are you living?" he murmured against her skin, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her.

Lexie knew that she wasn't going to win whatever game he initiated, so she dropped her head back against the pillow, her dark hair falling like a halo around her.

"Hmm…" she hummed breathlessly, "I'm living upstairs."

His head shot up at the sound of her voice. Stopping his ministrations, he rested his head lightly on her chest and looked up at her through blue eyes. "You're living here?" he asked shocked.

Lexie simply hummed in response, running her hands through his greying hair, and tugging so his lips met hers halfway. Their tongues mixed in familiar territory, and Lexie took the opportunity to flip them over. Wrapping her legs tightly around his muscular waist, she flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She felt his fingers trace invisible patterns down the sides of her body lightly with a loving touch, and she grinned into his mouth, one of her own hands slipping between them to trace the planes of his chest and abdomen.

He pulled apart when air became a necessity, and looked into her eyes that had now turned black with lust. "Let's buy a house." He said, his eyes locking with hers as he intertwined their fingers and pulled her down to rest fully on top of him.

"You're serious?" she said, her fingers running up and down the sides of his body.

Mark nodded, "one hundred per cent. Let's buy a house, Lex."

She smiled a bright smile, one she only reserves for him and kissed him hard. "Okay," she muttered against his lips, and she felt him smile brightly. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over again, ready to finish what she initiated.

* * *

Lexie ran into the interns' locker room at super speed. Ignoring the looks of her fellow interns she pulled open her locker harshly and began to change into her scrubs at one hundred miles per hour.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Grey?" Alex commented sarcastically, sitting on the bench next to Lexie's locker and watching as she got changed.

"Alex, stop staring at my boobs you pervert. And there's no fire, I just overslept." Lexie said, the last part falling out of her lips easily, though her face was readable and she had to supress the smile when she thought about why she was _actually _late.

Alex caught onto more to tease her about, "oh, overslept did you? Did you over sleep with a guy, is that why you're late?"

Izzie stood next to Lexie as she closed her locker. Over the time that they've been interns, Izzie and Lexie had gotten quite close, despite Izzie's perky personality. The blonde saw that the brunette was about to snap, and possibly kill Alex given the chance. So she stepped in, "Alex, shut up you pig. Don't you have nurses to go and chase somewhere?"

Alex opened his mouth to reply, when Bailey interrupted them all, "what are you fools arguing about now?" she shouted, looking between her five interns, more closely Lexie and Alex.

When Bailey received no response she instead turned to leave, though stopped when she realised her interns weren't following her. "Are you fools coming or what?" she barked, and instantly the five interns followed her out of the room, Izzie and Lexie further behind the rest.

"So…" Izzie asked as Lexie pulled on her lab coat and flipped her hair out of the back of it. "Why were you really late?"

Lexie looked at Izzie, "I told you. I overslept."

"Bullshit. Seriously, tell me why? I'm getting none, least you can do is help a girl out." Izzie scoffed and pleaded, looking at Lexie with big eyes.

"You never give up do you?" Lexie said with realisation.

Izzie smiled, "no. Now tell me."

Lexie rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Fine. Mark and I…" she trailed off for dramatic effect, but also to see if anyone was listening. "We're buying a house."

The blonde let out a small squeal of excitement, "really?"

"Yep, he asked me this morning. Told me that he didn't want an apartment," Lexie said happily, a huge smile adorning her face.

Izzie opened her mouth to speak, when, for the second time that morning, Bailey cut in. "Grey, Stevens, stop gossiping about Grey's love life and hurry it up." Bailey shouted from the front of the group.

"How did she…?" Lexie trailed off confused, looking at the back of Bailey's retreating form and then to Izzie, who looked as equally confused.

"Hey, what was Bailey talking about?" George said from next to Izzie, curiosity getting the better of him.

Izzie and Lexie's heads snapped to look, or glare, at him. George shrunk under their gaze, thinking it was a better idea to keep his mouth shut. "Nothing," they both answered in unison, looking at each other with panicked expressions.

"Please, I won't tell anyone." George pleaded. He always felt like he was being left out, Izzie and Lexie had their thing, Alex had his and Cristina had hers, he was always left on his own.

Lexie looked to Izzie for a way to stall, or possibly stop, the conversation. "Uh…" the brunette stumbled.

"Bambi, when are you going to take a hint?" Cristina interrupted, falling back a step to keep up with the other three, leaving Alex along upfront with Bailey.

Lexie let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, thanking all above for Cristina's interruption.

George looked hurt, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean, they won't tell you, dumbass." The black haired woman stated harshly.

"Do you people get paid to just stand around and gossip all day?" Bailey shouted from behind them, and they all jumped with the unexpected sound.

As if on cue and stopping what was going to be a long tirade from Bailey, a cough resounded from behind the small woman. All four of the interns and Bailey looked up at the sound, and Lexie had to stop the smile that threatened to fall across her face. She felt herself grow hot under his gaze, because she knew that he was looking at her with _that _look.

Lexie could feel her eyes darken with the memories of last night and this morning still fresh on her mind, and Bailey cut in with a roll of her eyes. "Doctor Sloan, do you need something? I'm trying to round with my interns." She asked in her typical 'Bailey voice'.

Mark cleared his throat and diverted his gaze away from Lexie; at the same time that Cristina clicked in and understood all that was happening around her. She looked between her fellow intern and her attending, and all the clues clicked in her head; the looks between the two and the private talks between them all the time. They were together.

"Yes, I do actually. Doctor Grey, I want her on my service." Mark grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Lexie simply grinned back at him, and Bailey looked between her intern and her attending. "She's already been on your service three times this week," Bailey tried to say, though Mark stopped her by holding a hand up.

"What can I say? She has a knack for plastics." He said grinning, hoping that Lexie didn't miss the double meaning of his words; which she didn't.

Bailey sighed, knowing that this fight was already lost. "Fine, Grey, you're on Sloan's service. Go." The resident said unhappily.

Lexie smiled at Mark before walking off with him, the joking between the two already starting as they walked away, past Alex and towards the burn unit.

The three interns and Bailey were left to watch after them, and after a few silent moments George spoke up loudly, only just realising what everyone already knew.

"Oh my god, Lexie and Doctor Sloan are together!"

* * *

**A/N: I could think of nowhere else to cut it off. I was going to do a third section but then my ending made me come up with an idea for the next chapter, so I'm leaving it like this. Thanks for all the reviews and everything guys, they mean so much! Now, to go and finish LAW; until next time… whenever that may be, I promise after this week or next, and after Larissa and I have returned all of our stories to a sense of normalcy, updates will go back to normal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been at home ill now for two weeks (I'm on rest, doctors' orders). I've gotten no writing done. How shameful of me. I need to get my ass into gear, but school send me work home; but here's the catch, do they actually think I'm going to do it?**

**Hmmm… after this chapter I'm thinking that maybe we should see a little bit of a time jump? So, tell me, what would you guys like to see happen? I have a lot of ideas, but 99% of those apply towards the end of Lexie's internship/when Meredith arrives, so please, do tell if you want to see something. I will be happy to oblige.**

* * *

"_Oh my god, Lexie and Doctor Sloan are together!"_

The three women turned to stare at George with shocked looks on their faces; expressions that clearly read _'have you only just figured that out?'_ spreading across their faces as they stared at him, open mouthed.

"And Bambi finally catches on," Cristina commented sarcastically, earning herself a stern glare from her resident that quickly shut her up.

"Doctor Sloan and Lexie are sleeping together." George repeated, his eyes still wide as they remained locked on the direction that Lexie and Mark left in.

Bailey, Izzie and Cristina remained quiet. They knew of George's… crush on Lexie and they knew that he was probably a little shell shocked in that moment. Bailey was The Nazi, yes, but she was still a human being, she still held compassion for others; as much as she hated to show it.

"Doctor Sloan and Lexie are sleeping together." Again, George repeated those words like a mantra.

"Yeah, George, we know." Izzie said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to face her sharply. "They're sleeping together, Izzie! An attending and an intern are sleeping together. That's against, like… so many rules!"

"George, how many people do you think are actually screwing each other in this hospital? It's not surprising that Lexie and Sloan are going at it too." Cristina commented, which earned her another harsh glare from Bailey.  
"Yang, you're on scut." Bailey commanded, and Cristina opened her mouth to protest but Bailey cut her off. "Go. No arguments."

With a huff and an eye roll, Cristina turned on her heel and skulked away down the corridor, leaving a pouting George with Bailey and Izzie. Bailey turned to Izzie who perked up instantly, "Stevens, you're with… Shepherd. Go, find him." And with that, Izzie too left, leaving it just as Bailey and George.

"Doctor O'Malley," Bailey said quietly and calmly, and George stood to attention straight away. As if he were in the army and she were his commander. "You do not, I repeat not, get involved in the personal life of two doctors in this hospital if they do not want you to. Do you hear me?" When George nodded quickly, she continued. "Now go, you're on Burke's service."

When George was a few steps away, she called out once again. "And O'Malley," she called and he turned to look at her, "say a word about Sloan and Grey, and I'll have you assigned to doing rectals for the next two weeks."

George scurried off leaving a gloating Bailey behind. She turned with a little spring in her step. _God, _she thought, _did she love being a resident. _

However, throughout the whole exchange, the four didn't notice that a certain nurse was eavesdropping, and if they did know; they would have been a hell of a lot more careful with their words.

* * *

"Whore."

"Slut."

"She's sleeping with Sloan?"

"What the hell would someone like him want with an intern?"

"I bet she's doing it to get in on the cool surgeries."

These were the words that Lexie Grey heard as she walked into the cafeteria that very day. She sent curious looks to each and every nurse that was bitching about her as she headed towards the interns' usual table towards the back of the room.

She slammed her tray of food down onto the table, and instantly every intern on the table fell silent and stared at her with a range of emotions; starting with disgust and ending with betrayal.

She saw George lower his head guiltily, and all the gears clicked into place in her head.

"Just spit it out." She sighed, sitting down in the only free chair and crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back.

"How long have you been screwing Sloan?" Cristina. Of course. Leave it to Cristina to get straight to the point.

Lexie rolled her eyes. Of course they would think they were 'just screwing'. Everyone thinks that. Izzie thought that at first, Bailey thought that, residents at Mount Sinai; his old hospital; used to think that until she set them straight. It's just what people assume.

"Is that what you people think? That we're just screwing? Wow. And I thought people couldn't be any stupider." Lexie scoffed, and when she saw the blank looks on her colleagues' faces she laughed harder.

Cristina was the first to speak up, again. "Well, that's what you're doing, isn't it? You're screwing each other, Lexie. He's a manwhore, or so Shepherd says anyway, it's not gonna go anywhere. He wants you to scratch an itch, nothing else. But still, how long have you been screwing him?"

While Lexie was attempting to appear nonchalant on the outside, she knew some hurt would be reflected within her eyes. Noticeable only to those that looked close enough. "You can certainly speak, can't you, Cristina? But there's an answer to your question. Two people at this table know the answer to that question, one of them is me. Figure out who the other one is, ask them, and listen. But before you do that, don't speak to me about sleeping with an attending." Lexie huffed angrily, standing up from the table and storming out of the cafeteria; leaving behind a group of stunned interns, but one smiling one because she knew the whole story.

Cristina looked around the table, looking for the other person that Lexie said knew 'the answer to the question'. Looking around at her fellow interns she knew it had to be someone within their small group, and it couldn't be George, because he only figured it out earlier, and Alex never really cared about the gossip, and that only left one person; Izzie.

The Asian woman turned to the blond in question, who was smiling to herself.

"Izzie, what the hell do you know?" Cristina accused, and George lifted his head to look at the woman who was quickly becoming one of his best friends.

"What? I don't know anything!" Izzie squeaked, her brown eyes widening in shock.

"Yes. You do. Tell us everything you know. Right now," Cristina persisted, not relenting until Izzie spilled the beans.

Izzie glanced to the cafeteria doors that had just swung shut after a nurse had entered, as if waiting for Lexie to come bursting back through the doors. "I don't know if Lexie would want me to…" she trailed off.

Cristina slammed her hand down on the table. "Come on, Izzie. Just spill the freaking gossip. Tell us everything!"

Izzie blinked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looked once again to the door before turning back to Cristina and George, the only interns to actually look interested. All of the others remained disinterested and were having their own conversations. "They're not just screwing; Lexie and Doctor Sloan. They're not just screwing."

"What's that mean?" George asked innocently from next to Izzie.

Izzie turned to face him. "It means they're not just screwing, George. Jeez. Do you need me to spell it out for you or something?"

George looked like a kicked puppy when he heard Izzie's words, but it was Cristina that spoke. "So what… they're in a relationship?"

The blonde nodded, and Cristina's jaw dropped. Literally.

"For how long?" Cristina asked with a hushed tone.

"A while but I'm not betraying Lexie by telling you. Either ask her yourself or wait until she tells you, Cristina." Izzie said and returned her attention to the forgotten text book to her left and ignoring the pleading looks of both George and Cristina.

All the while they didn't notice that Derek and Mark were sitting on the table behind the interns, and they had heard the whole exchange.

* * *

**A/N: a bit of a crappy ending, I know. But cut me some slack, my writing mojo has been gone for like, ever and it's slowly coming back, slowly being the operative word. Drop a review on your view of this chapter and anything you want to see in the future. I'm off school all this week and possibly next week, too. I'll reply.**


	7. PLEASE READ

_**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:**_

**Now, this is not an update I am sorry to say. It's just a note to explain my long absence. (I thought you guys deserved it, and this will be posted on all of my stories)**

**I know, I know. It's been way too long. However, I have valid excuses. I only just got over a really bad illness that left me off school for six-ish weeks, and therefore I have six weeks worth of work to catch up on, plus all the coursework I missed. On top of that, it's the last three weeks of school and it's going to be jam packed. So I have no promises that I will update within that time period. **

**Also, my muse has completely ran away. Seriously. She appears for like two minute bursts and then disappears. **

**My person and I also found kinks in every single one of our stories. Meaning that we've had to go through and edit/sort EVERYTHING out in terms of plot lines, future plans, couplings, etc. for... 10+ stories, on top of having revision for our exams and other things. **

**So as you can guess, it's been busy. **

**I thank you all so so so much for your support and hope that you can all just wait the extra time it takes for me to fully recover and catch up, and for Larissa and I to sort out the stories fully before you get another update. **

**I'm so sorry again guys, I really, really am. **


End file.
